


WheelJack's Adventure

by azultheblue28



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Choking, Deepthroating, Egg Laying, Eggs, Other, Oviposition, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 17:30:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azultheblue28/pseuds/azultheblue28
Summary: Crash landing on a planet can lead to some odd things





	WheelJack's Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubystar2029](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubystar2029/gifts).

Wheeljack groaned. His entire body ached as he sat up. The ship was dark and nothing seemed to be turning on. The bot groaned, trying to figure out what was happening. Pressing a few buttons, hoping to get some responses, Wheeljack cursed.

The last thing he remembered before being knocked out was the warning signs blaring on the screen. The ship was crashing for some reason and he couldn’t get it under control. He was stuck on a random planet without a working ship.

Putting on his mask, he manually opened the door, seeing the outside world around him. Tall lanky trees filled the area around him with a path of his crashed ship in front of him. The dull scenery didn’t make him feel any better as he walked off the ship.

Nothing seemed to be alive as he walked further into the random world. It caused him to worry even more. What if he couldn’t get off this planet? What if he was stuck forever alone? Before he could continue to ponder about the situation, he fell down a large hill. As he reached the bottom, he could feel something wrap around his leg.

The bot jumped, quickly shaking his leg to get whatever was on his leg off. He stared down at his leg, seeing a gray tentacle wrap around his leg. It moved further up his leg as it wrapped around. Wheeljack moved his hands to try and pull the creature off him, but struggled to even remove it. It clung to him like glue as it continued up. 

Another tentacle removed his right hand, pulling it away from the leg. Wheeljack pulled on it, trying to gain control. It pulled his arm away with no problem, even with the restraint of the bot. Wheeljack grunted, trying to do something about these slithering tentacles. 

His other arm and leg were taken away from him as the creature latched onto him. Wheeljack tried to pull away from the creatures again, struggling against their control. More began to appear, wrapping around his chassis and lightly touching him on his aft. The bot squeaked at the action.

More light touches from the creature began to happen, growing closer to his panel. Wheeljack’s arms were raised above his head as his legs were forced apart. The bot watched in horror as the creature swiveled around his metal plating, teasing him. Drawing itself around his cracks began to get his vents going. 

Wheeljack threw his head back and groaned. He could feel his entire system begin to heat up from the light actions of the tentacles. His spike fought against his panel as his valve began to heat up. The creature drew itself closer to the plate, tickling him slowly.

The bot groaned again, feeling himself tense up as the tentacle tried to get behind his panel. Wheeljack was already having trouble keeping it shut from the feelings down below. The tentacle pushed again on the plate, having Wheeljack cry out from pleasure. The panel retracted, showcasing his spike and valve. 

The creature got quick to work, teasing the wet valve. Wheeljack moaned from the sudden attention, tugging a little at the restraints. It moved back and forth against the lips of valve, sending shivers throughout his body. The creature moved slowly, feeling each bump of the lips. Without warning, it flicked at his external node. Wheeljack cried out in pleasure, trying to curl up. 

A few more came around him, one wrapping around his leaking spike. Lightly squeezing the shaft and teasing the tip. A few more came near his mask, poking at it. Wheeljack tried moving his head away from the creature. With that, he felt something wrap around his neck and move his face towards the tentacle. He tried to fight it before feeling a slight squeeze around his neck. 

The bot cried out, jerking his hip up. The creature continued to poke at his mask, trying to wiggle itself in. Wheeljack did his best to try and avoid the slithering creature entering it. 

The tentacle near his valve began to slowly press in, causing Wheeljack to gasp. The creature pressed down at his mask, slowly moving it away from his mouth. It immediately entered his mouth, throwing itself deep in his intake. The sudden sensation of it caused Wheeljack to groan. His mask removed the rest of itself from his face plate.

A slow pressure entered his valve, feeling every bump of his slick valve. Inching into the wet hole of the bot seemed like torture as Wheeljack bucked his hips up, wanting more. The tentacle didn’t seem to listen as it continued at its pace. 

The one around his spike began to match speed with the one in his valve, slowing squeezing and dragging itself up and down. It was agonizing to the poor bot. His fans were on full blast the tentacles tortured him at a snail's pace. 

Once the creature was fully in his valve, it wiggled a little. Sparks of pleasure went through his body as he moaned around the one in his mouth. Only then did it pull out and ram back in, causing Wheeljack to cry out again. It slowly rammed into him, preparing him. The tentacle in his mouth seemed to have the same mind, barely coming out of his mouth to ram back in. 

It was too much.The feeling around his spike and in his valve was too much for the overheating bot. What was even happening? Why him? The ram into his intake and valve began to speed up, causing Wheeljack to moan louder. The tentacle around his throat tighten sending even more pleasure throughout his body. The squirming of the bot was held in place but the firm constraints of the creature.

Slick fluids came out of his body as the tentacle rammed into him without mercy, feeling every node inside. He tried to move his hips more to get more action but the creature wrapped another tentacle around him to keep him in place. He was completely pinned and being used. He loved it.

Wheeljack moaned against the throbbing creatures in his mouth, feeling the tight squeezing against his throat. The creature thrusted hard into his valve, sending him into an overload. Large amounts of trans fluid leaked out as he screamed. The tentacle slipped out, leaving the valve lonely and empty. 

Another few came down around him, these ones bigger than before. They had more a rougher exterior with more little bumps and additions. Wheeljack stared in horror and awe as they lowered down to him. They were thicker than the previous tentacles that had teased him. 

One lowered itself to his valve, lightly pressing against the lips. He groaned at the feeling as it began to push in. His entire valve stretched at the size, his legs were forced further away. The pain and pleasure of his valve set sparks throughout him. Whines and moans came from him as he began to suck on the thrusting creature in his mouth. 

It settles into him fully, wiggling a little more to tease the bot. He felt so full and needy from all this. Whining for more. Primus, why does he like this? How did this even happen?! 

His thoughts ended as the giant tentacle moved back to slam back in. He cried out feeling the tight tentacle around his neck along with his warm valve. The tentacle around his spike moved away as another came creeping down. It hovered for a moment before spreading in half and engulfing his spike. Wheeljack squeaked as his spike was drenched with an unknown liquid and in some weird warm tentacle. 

The pace of the entire situation began to speed up at the large tentacle in his valve picked up its pace on thrusting. The bot cried out, trying to make sense of everything. Pleasure overtook everything as it slammed into him without mercy. Fluids seeped out onto the ground below him as it pummeled him. With one thrust, it buried itself deep in his valve. He couldn’t tell if it has made its way into his stomach plating at this point!

Something seemed to be moving inside the tentacle, sending something towards the end. He could see the fluctuation in size as something traveled towards the end. Within a few clicks, he felt something entire body. He gasped and the tentacle in his throat went deeper into his intake. The bot through back his head as the thing throat fragged him. 

He could still feel his entire body filling up with something. Somethings? The tentacle moved out of his valve, carefully petting his valve before heading back in. His stomach was bulging at this point, but he couldn’t tell what else was happening at the creature abused him.

Everything became a blur at this point. The thrusting into his valve, sucking of his spike, and the deepthroating. It was all so much for Wheeljack. He shook and shuddered as an overload washed over him. The tentacle in his valve seemed to fill him with some liquid as he finished his overload.

The one over his spike sucked every drop he let go before popped off and disappearing. With a few more thrusts, the one in his mouth spit some fluid into his intake, choking him slightly. It held itself in as he swallowed the fluid before leaving his mouth. The tentacles sat him on the ground below gently, some petting his stomach softly. 

Wheeljack felt so exhausted at this point, panting and heaving. His fans were loud and overworking his extremely hot body. Primus, he need a nap. Without a second thought, he fell into recharge. He couldn’t do anything in his condition right now and he was exhausted. 

Waking up, his entire body was in pain. He could be his stomach bulging out without feeling it. Trying to sit up, some fluid leaked out of his valve. He groaned, placing a hand on his stomach. Something was in him and he wasn’t sure if he was enjoying the feeling.

Wheeljack propped himself up on a tree as he separated his legs a little. Something seemed to move inside as he exposed his valve. It move from his stomach to valve. He push a little, feeling pressure inside his valve. An object moved closer to his entrance as he continued to push. A round object poked out of his valve lips as it fell out and onto the ground. 

The bot stared shocked. An egg? An organic egg was in him?! His optics started to observe his stomach more. There were more eggs. That’s what those creatures did! They used him!

Wheeljack felt a jolt of pressure erupted from his stomach, feeling the need to push out. He groaned, following the command his body gave to him. The bot slowly rubbed his valve entrance, making sure it was nice and wet for these eggs to come out. 

He hitched as he felt more move down to his valve. Pushing each one out was a chore. His entire body shook as Wheeljack heaved. It took him so long to finally reach the final egg and before he knew it, there were about 20 on the ground. The bot heaved, feeling drained again. He laid against the tree and before falling into recharge a second time.


End file.
